You Say He's Just A Friend
by HeatherHallucinationn
Summary: Mako is feeling uneasy about how friendly Korra and Tahno have been lately. While paying less attention to his girlfriend, he finds his feelings for Korra growing. While Mako is being "confused", Korra finds comfort from Tahno. Rating may change later.
1. Part 1

So, guess what? New story. Aw yeah.

Summary: Mako is feeling uneasy about how friendly Korra and Tahno have been lately. While paying less and less attention to his girlfriend, he finds his feelings for the Avatar growing. Will he be able to get his feelings though to her in time, or will Korra have moved on while Mako was "confused"?

Disclaimer: I do not own TLoK or any of the characters, settings, etc in any way, shape or form. (Unfortunately.)

* * *

"_So… I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends."_

That was what Korra had said- Those were her _exact_ words. And yet here she was- they had just finished practice and she was getting ready to go and see… _Him. _She had gone to see him almost every day for the past month. Mako scowled slightly, watching Korra begin to pull her thick Water Tribe coat over her head.

"So… Korra," Mako began, and the young Avatar looked over instantly, her eyes showing a gleam of happiness which the fire bender couldn't help but be bothered by. As she continued to watch, Mako took that as his initiative to continue. "Where are you going so early?" He decided on, trying to sound as pleasant as possible; though he was positive he knew just where she was headed. The young Avatar grinned fondly as she looked down at the floor, an almost bashful look on her face.

"Oh… I- I don't know. Maybe to Narook's… Grab a bite to eat." She said with a shrug, and Mako couldn't stop the way his fists clenched and began to grow a little hot.

"Narook's? Great! I'm starved!" Bolin piped in, standing close to Mako as he too began to change his clothes. Korra's expression turned to one of slight remorse, the corner of her lips turning down slightly.

"Bolin… That'd be great, but… I was going to meet Tahno there." Korra said quietly, lightly folding her arms over her chest. Bolin's face fell only slightly, and he let a small smile appear on his face.

"Well, that's alright. Have fun, okay?" Bolin had accepted that the young Avatar didn't feel the same way for him, and both of the brothers knew about her recent interactions with Tahno- yet neither were exactly warming up to the former Wolfbat quite yet. Mako frowned as he saw Bolin change his clothes, his cheerful mood had deteriorated just a little.

"Sorry, Bolin. Next time, okay?" Korra asked, placing a pleading smile on her lips as she looked at the earth bender. He glanced at her, grinned, and then winked as he started to leave the practice room. After he left, Korra glanced over at Mako, and did a small wave. "I'll see you later." She stated, and quickly turning on her heel, started to walk out.

Before he was even able to _think_ about his actions, Mako swiftly went after her. "Korra!" He called, his voice echoing throughout the practice room, causing the Avatar to jump slightly, turning around to see him.

"What is it?" She asked, looking a bit uncomfortable now that she was alone with the sour-faced young man.

"What is with you lately?" Mako demanded, and Korra frowned at him.

"Nothing..? What's with you?" She questioned back, beginning to make her way around him. Mako quickly sidestepped, blocking Korra's path. Beginning to grow frustrated, Korra stuck out her lower lip in a pout, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. "_What?_"

"Haven't you been spending a little too much time with Tahno, Korra?" She didn't miss the way he snarled Tahno's name. "How can you go from _hating _the guy, to hanging out with him practically the next day?"

"Actually, no. I _don't _think I'm spending too much time with him. I think the time we spend together is just the right amount." Pausing, Korra glanced up at Mako, looking him directly in the eye. "And for the record, I never really _hated_ him, okay? We were rivals in probending, and now we're not. Come on, Mako. The guy lost his bending. He needs a friend." The tone that her voice held was laced with disappointment, as if she had expected better from him. Having been momentarily silenced, Korra took this as her chance to begin leaving again, walking around Mako's still form. "Besides, Mako. Aren't you seeing Asami? What do you care who I hang out with?" Her suddenly cold tone made the fire bender glance down at the ground with guilt.

Korra glanced back one last time to be sure Mako wasn't going to follow after her, and seeing that he wasn't, let out a sigh and trotted out of the room.

* * *

Slow start, I know.

But, guess what? I have more written.

I'll only add it if I get some good, legit reviews.

Telling me, "it wuz gewd" is NOT a review, you guys. Telling me, "OMG! Awesome! MORE PLZ." Is not a review.

If I get some good feedback, I'll add more. I have at least three more chapters finished. If you all actually review, I'll add them.

Peace out, girl scout.

(For all the people who knew me before, the years have made me bitter. ;D)


	2. Part 2

"Chapter" Two.

Some of you aren't leaving real reviews... that irritates me a bit.

But a lot of you did, so I'm adding this now. I've also been told that I made Korra a bit OOC.

I apologize, I'll try and fix that if I can. I'm just writing in the mindset that she has a lot on her plate- what with Amon and all-

I don't know.

I've also been asked if this will end up Makorra or Tahorra- I'm choosing not to answer that. You'll find out when the story is over.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"I mean, can you believe him?" Korra rambled on, once more asking for Tahno's opinion on Mako's behavior. Tahno watched the Avatar with a slightly amused glance, his chin in his palm. Seeing her so often had cheered him up a bit, so he didn't mope around _quite _as much. The dark circles under his eyes were almost completely gone, and she had even convinced him to wear eyeliner and do his hair in the mornings. _"You're not _you_ without them!"_ She had insisted one day, and he had merely done it to humor her. Though Tahno found that making himself look pleasant every day _did _make him feel a little better.

"No, Uh-vatar. I cannot _believe _that your little fire bender has a problem with me." Tahno drawled with a grin, stopping Korra in mid-speech. She looked at him, and rolled her eyes, making Tahno chuckle.

"Come on, you know what I mean. He has no right to judge you. He doesn't know you like I do." Korra left out the fact that he went to see Asami everyday anyway. Though she didn't need to mention it, Tahno already knew that she was jealous of the couple. Just like he could tell that Mako was jealous of him. This fact never failed to please him in a sick sort of way. Opening his mouth to reply, Tahno was cut off as Korra started to ramble on again. Every time he opened his mouth to answer a question, it led to her ranting about some other thing, though they always related to the damn fire bender.

Frowning slightly, Tahno was determined to get a word in. "Korra-"

"Honestly, he's almost _always_ bringing Asami to practice. Hanging all _over_ her." She continued, the furrow in her brow getting more pronounced.

"Korra-" The former water bender tried again, though he was cut off once more.

"It's bad enough that he's "confused", but he doesn't have to rub it in my-"

"_Korra._" The volume at which Tahno spoke finally pulled the Avatar out of her rant, and when her eyes landed upon his scowl, guilt washed over her.

"Sorry, Tahno. I'm sure you don't want to hear about that." Korra looked down at the table, embarrassed that Mako had managed to get under her skin to the point that she would complain to Tahno. When with him, Korra always tried to focus on being especially up-beat and cheerful, so that hopefully he would act like he used to. Korra would rather see him arrogant and flirtatious instead of depressed and empty any day.

Watching her expression, the scowl on Tahno's face lessened slightly, and he sighed. Allowing a small smirk to stretch his lips, Tahno leaned down, allowing the space between himself and the Avatar to lessen considerably. "When you're with me… I don't want to hear about _him_." Tahno whispered to Korra, his voice deep and alluring, much like it used to be. Korra looked up at Tahno through her lashes, a small blush painting her chocolate colored cheeks. He knew how much he had grown to care for the Avatar over the past month. At first, he had simply been interested in teasing her a bit, just for fun. Though after spending actual time with her, Tahno became aware of her character. She was fiery, passionate, caring, and fun; and he wasn't planning on losing to some fire bender who didn't even pay any true attention to her.

"Tahno… I-" She paused, and leaned even closer to him; so close, that their breaths were beginning to mix. Opening her mouth to speak, Korra's expression suddenly turned to one of confusion mixed with guilt. Seeming to think better of her words, her mouth closed, and she began to lean away from Tahno. "Um… I think I mistook your words. Don't talk about Mako- got it. That's all, right?" Korra mumbled quickly, beginning to pull on her hair slightly. Tahno couldn't stop the twitch of his eyebrow and the slight quirk in his lip.

"Listen, _Uh-vatar_. I'm saying that," As soon as he had spoken, he had captured Korra's interest, causing her to look up at him again. Reaching out, the former water bender curled his slim fingers into Korra's collar, and he pulled her forward. Meeting her halfway, Tahno leaned forward and pressed his lips into hers. Korra's eyes widened to an incredible size, but what surprised her more than the kiss itself was the fact that she didn't try and pull away. She hadn't kissed anyone since the one time she kissed Mako- Yet this was different in every aspect.

When kissing Mako- It had been hasty. Teeth bumping each other, "we're both not entirely sure what we're doing" type of kiss. With _this _kiss, however, it was full of natural heat, and passion that Korra hadn't ever felt before. As Tahno pulled away just a bit, Korra thought he was finished, but instead he placed another quick kiss to her mouth, and then another, and another. On the last, Korra instinctively moved her lips to return Tahno's kiss, not caring about the few other customer's in the shop who could see them.

Finally pulling away, Tahno released Korra's collar, though they still remained fairly close. "… I'm _saying_… That I care about you, _Korra_." Tahno finished quietly, his voice barely above a whisper; which was very, _very _un-Tahno. He stared at her with his icy grey eyes, though she had never seen him look, or sound, more honest.

"I don't know, Tahno-" She started, and Tahno gently placed his fingers on Korra's mouth, causing her to look at him questionably.

"I can make you forget all about that fire bender… I'm willing to give you anything, Korra. It's hard to explain, especially for me- But, you've been here for me, and made me feel like I wasn't worthless." Tahno spoke very quietly, so that only Korra would be able to hear him, and he saw her eyes begin to water. Bewildered, Tahno leaned away from her immediately. "I didn't mean to upset you-"

"No. Uh… You didn't." Korra blinked quickly, a stray tear escaping her eye, which she immediately wiped away. "It's just… No one's ever said that to me before…" She said sheepishly, nibbling on her lower lip. Tahno watched her with a solemn expression, not saying a word. After about five minutes of complete silence between them, Korra looked at Tahno seriously.

"Tahno… I really like you. A lot." He stared at her silently, his expression blank. "But… I'm not sure yet. Let me think about it… Please." Tahno exhaled slowly, as if he had been holding his breath the whole time; and gently grabbing Korra's hand, he pulled it up, gently placing his lips against her knuckles.

"… Go for it." He breathed, looking up at Korra with a smirk, relishing in the humored grin that spread across her face, soon followed by her loud laughter.

* * *

Review it.

It makes me happy inside.


	3. Part 3

So... This chapter... You guys might end up disliking Mako.

That's cool. I don't care. I'm writing this because I got the prompt from someone on tumblr.

If you don't like it- Just don't read it.

But, hey! Some initiative to actually REVIEW: The next chapter (which is longer than the others and already written) has some Tahorra! Yay!

If I get some super epic reviews that make me happy- I'll upload it today. (:

* * *

"Mako?" At the sound of his name, said fire bender quickly turned his attention back to the beautiful woman above him, a light flush on his cheeks.

"Sorry, Asami. What were you saying?" He asked, smiling at her apologetically. She smiled back at him pleasantly, her plump lips curling delightfully.

"I was asking if you were okay. You've been spacing out a lot lately." Asami stated, worry dripping from every word that she spoke. Their lithe forms were pressed together, every bit of them familiar with the other. Resting her chin on his chest, Asami stared at her boyfriend intensely, worry causing her brow to furrow.

The fire bender's mind immediately flashed to a certain auburn-skinned water bender, and he closed his eyes with a sigh. He lightly pressed his fingers into the flesh of Asami's back, trying to clear his mind of all his useless thoughts. He was with _Asami Sato_ for crying out loud. She was beautiful, kind, fun… And yet he could do nothing but think of Korra, with her boyish attitude and passionate spirit.

Opening his eyes, Mako glanced down to see Asami still watching him, her hair flowing over his chest. He smiled at her, because there was no way that he could say he _didn't _care for her. But… Perhaps it wasn't as much as he had thought. "I'm fine, Asami… It's just…" He trailed off, and Asami's face showed open curiosity. Not exactly thinking about his actions, Mako decided to continue. "It's just… Korra's been-" Asami's expression turned to one of slight hurt and irritation.

"You're thinking about _Korra_, Mako?" Her words made Mako's eyes widen, and he quickly looked at Asami's pouting expression.

"No! Well, yeah- But it's not what you think- I'm just worried." He stammered quickly, and a little of the hurt on his girlfriend's face faded.

"About?" She asked, her voice taking on a dry tone. She had nothing against the Avatar, not at all. When her boyfriend was _thinking _about the Avatar right after they had just recently made love? _That _she had a problem with.

"I'm sorry, Asami." Mako tried to soothe her, rubbing his hands on her back as he tilted his head back on the soft pillows of Asami's bed. "Korra's been hanging around a… Shady character lately. I'm just worried about her safety, is all." The fire bender decided to reveal his discomfort to Asami, and she watched him with a dead stare.

"You mean Tahno, the old Wolfbat leader?" She questioned, one brow raised a bit as she watched Mako's expression. He looked almost surprised, and then a bit sheepish.

"I've told you before, haven't I…" He wasn't asking her if it was true, he was merely stating the fact to himself as a small blush tinted his usually pale cheeks.

"Once or twice." Asami stated flatly, and Mako groaned.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, staring up at the ceiling, and Asami frowned, placing her cheek against Mako's chest.

"You know… You've been "worrying" about Korra a lot lately." She glanced up at him then, an almost angry look in her eyes, even though he wasn't looking at her. "She's a big girl, Mako. She can take care of herself. Besides, didn't his bending get taken away?" Her words shocked him, and he glanced down at her.

"Well, yeah-"

"Then don't you think she can handle herself?" Asami suggested, and Mako frowned. He was making her unhappy- He'd been doing that a lot lately, and not just with Asami.

"Yes… I think you're absolutely right." Mako assured her, his arms tightening around her slender frame. A part of him couldn't help but imagine the muscles that would meet his skin if it were Korra- He stopped his thoughts with a quick shake of his head. "I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again." He promised, and Asami smiled sweetly, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you." She murmured, pressing a kiss to his jaw, and Mako frowned slightly.

"Yeah… Love you, too." He replied quietly, his voice hoarse.

* * *

Yep. It was short.

But, it happens. :/

I'm out.


	4. Part 4

Some people have taken me seriously about not uploading. Whoops. xD I don't mean it- And if people are getting upset about me wanting longer reviews- I just don't know what you want me to say.

Is it wrong to want more than one sentence reviews?

If so, I apologize.

Come on, guys. Don't take me so seriously. I upload these for you to enjoy them-

I'm not trying to pick fights with anyone.

As for your reviews, I DO appreciate them all. Don't get all butthurt on me now.

There's some Tahorra in this one- Nothing major. But I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"_… And it has been reported that six more people have lost their bending in the past two weeks. With the public growing more and more worried, people have to wonder: What is the Avatar working on to help? _Is _she trying to help? Some people may begin to doubt-_" Korra swiftly turned off the radio, stopping the announcer's voice mid-sentence. She put her face in her hands, letting out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was the Avatar, she had so many things to work on at once, and no matter what she did- She always seemed to be letting someone down.

"Don't let it get to you, Korra. You are spending nearly every minute working on your duties. You're only human." A deep voice soothed, followed by a warm hand on her back. She groaned in a way that sounded pained, biting her lower lip.

"No- I'm _not _only human. I'm the Avatar. I have to protect everyone, and didn't you hear? _Six_ more people have lost their bending. _Six_." She brought her head up, unshed tears glistening in her eyes as she looked at the black-haired former water bender. "I just don't know what to do." She whispered, her lip trembling in an uncharacteristic way.

It had been an incredibly hectic week, to say simply. After discovering that Asami's father was apart of the Equalist movement, he was arrested. Mako, Bolin, _and _Asami had moved in to Tenzin's home. It had been her idea, of course, but there was a part of her that couldn't believe she had offered at all. She had gone to the trouble of begging Pema and Tenzin for Mako and Bolin to stay with her- And what had they done? Moved in with Asami. She was beginning to feel less and less like one of their friends, and more like just a teammate. An _ex-_teammate, now that the arena was destroyed.

When Korra had made the (very serious) accusation about Mr. Sato, Mako had declared her jealous of his relationship with Asami, and had threatened their very "friendship". Not to mention that Bolin hadn't said anything either- Most likely siding with his brother naturally. No matter what, it was as if Mako would choose Asami over her. It didn't matter that she had known him longer, he loved Asami. Not her.

The only person who had been there for her every day without fail had been Tahno. Sure, he couldn't back up her accusation, but he didn't outright tell her she was wrong, or call her a liar. He had calmly asked her why she thought this, and had listened to her reasoning with a thoughtful expression. Lately, he had been the only person she could talk to about _anything_. What with Mako spending all his time with Asami, and Bolin showing off to the air bender children, she couldn't find time to speak to them about anything. Not to mention that she was still a little hurt about the Hiroshi Sato incident.

Tahno watched Korra with a blank expression. She looked so worn out, so broken, he could hardly believe this was the passionate woman he had fallen in love with. Reaching out, he gripped her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. He remembered when she had showed up at his apartment, only six days ago, and she had begged him to come to the Island to see her occasionally. "I don't have time to leave as often-" She had said at the time, and so he obliged. Whenever he would stroll past Narook's at the usual time, and he found no Avatar, he would go to the docks, boarding a ferry without a second thought.

Korra leaned against his chest, sighing contentedly. Despite their (very rough) meeting, Tahno had proved to be one of the only true friends she had here. He never failed to comfort her, or tell her the truth. He wouldn't sugarcoat his words for her, which she appreciated. The young Avatar would rather know what she was doing wrong and fix it than be lied to. Tahno gently stroked her back, his lips pressed against her hair as she slowly relaxed. She had yet to give him an answer about his… Confession, yet he hadn't pestered her once; and this she appreciated.

The Avatar _did _notice, however, that Tahno was gradually doing a few things he hadn't done before. Such as gently holding her hand for a moment, smiling at her as he watched her practice her bending, or staying with her for a longer amount of time than he used to. Korra found that she really didn't mind his undivided attention. When he came to the Island, he stayed with her, and he wouldn't run off to speak with the others. He would, of course, be polite and kind to Tenzin and his family, though they rarely bothered the two of them. With that being said, she leaned into his embrace, sighing contentedly at his warmth.

Closing his eyes, Tahno let out a deep sigh. He could feel her heart beat against his chest, and the sensation was so sweet it made him want nothing more than throw her down and ravage her here and now. But, he knew that would upset her. No matter how badly he wished to show the Avatar how much he cared about her, he would never do anything to hurt her. He would never forgive himself. So for now, this was enough. Just holding her and comforting her was enough.

**-Mako-**

Mako sat sullenly in his "room". Ever since he had moved in to Tenzin's house on Air Temple Island, he had seen Korra a maximum of three times. Three times in an entire week. The tension between them was almost palpable, and he hated himself for it. Something about Korra made him crazy, and not in a good way. She made him angry, and she made him want her without even trying. When she accused Hiroshi Sato, he yelled at her for being jealous; and looking back at it now, he realized it was because he was hoping that was the reason why.

What was he expecting, for her to say "Yes, I'm jealous, Mako," and run into his arms begging for him to love her? He shook his head, disgusted with himself. What had surprised him even more was when Korra had told him to go to Asami. The look on her face was so rejected, but she smiled at him nonetheless. It was these types of things that made him think about her so much. She was just so _pure_, and had such genuine kindness that it almost made him sick. But, more than that, it made him want _her_.

Looking around, he sighed from the loneliness he felt. Asami had left today, heading to the city in order to talk to a couple reporters and run some errands. He had suggested that he go with her, but she had looked at him with a smile and said, "I'll be okay. Why don't you stay and relax?" Oh, yeah, he was relaxing all right. His mind was buzzing with thought, and he tried his hardest not to entertain them; because most of them were about Korra. He wanted to go and see her, spend time with her. Just her. Not do anything wrong, of course… And today would be perfect. There was no Asami, and Bolin was always busy showing off to the kids…

Standing up suddenly, Mako had seemed to make up his mind. He was going to seek Korra out. When he found her, first thing he was going to do was apologize for his behavior. Nodding his head in agreement with his own thoughts, Mako made his way towards the door.

**-Korra-**

Somehow, in the midst of being comforted, Korra had decided she wanted to spar.

"Sparring, Korra? Really?" Tahno asked now, as he stood before her with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, yeah. It relaxes me, and helps relieves stress. So, why not?" Korra responded, stretching her arms back behind her head as she prepared her body for their match. Tahno decided not to mention to Korra what other fun activity relaxed people, and instead grinned at her.

"Sure. So, why with me?" He had a hint of sadness in his eyes, and Korra frowned too, realizing her small mistake.

"Well, of course I won't use my bending. Come on, hand-to-hand combat. It'll be fun." She promised, sending him a smile as she suddenly raised one of her brows, crossing her arms over her chest. "Unless, of course you think that you're not as strong as me. Afraid of being beaten by a girl?" She asked with a snide tone, trying to excite Tahno into sparring with her. Taking the bait, Tahno laughed quietly before he slowly allowed himself to take a fighting stance, smirking at the waiting Avatar.

"Beaten by you? Oh, please…" He goaded, and Korra grinned with obvious glee, even though she tried to look threatening. There was no one to say when they should start; it just, happened. They began to circle each other slowly, their arms raised in a fighting stance as their eyes never left each other. Lately Tahno had been practicing actual fighting, so that he wouldn't be completely defenseless. Being with Korra made him want to continue trying, and so try he did.

Taking the initiation to begin, Tahno lunged forward towards her, much like he had during the competition. He was still just as fast, yet this time he had no water to back up his actions. Despite this, Korra was still shocked when he suddenly appeared in front of her face, and she jumped back, her eyes wide. His footwork was fast, and he did a small spin before he moved towards her again, this time drawing back one of his arms to strike her. Not with enough power to hurt her- They _were _sparring, after all, he had to strike sometime.

Jerking her body back out of the way, Korra narrowly avoided Tahno's fist connecting with her shoulder. Sliding her feet over, the young Avatar decided to charge _him_ this time, and as she did, she did a small spin, bringing her leg up, aiming for the side of his chest. "I can see you've really been practicing." Korra complimented as Tahno's forearm connect with her ankle, stopping her leg from hitting him. Tahno grinned at her as they paused momentarily.

"When I put my mind to something, I _always_ get it." He murmured, and the deep tone of his voice made Korra pause, a shiver running down her spine. Taking her shock to his advantage, Tahno swiftly knelt down, and he made a quick kick at her ankles, sweeping her feet out from under her before she could even think.

Korra fell to the ground in a less-than-graceful manner, her back hitting the ground with a thud, and a "Oof!" sound escaping her mouth. She blinked, surprised that she had already gotten knocked down even though they had only just started a minute or two ago. Tahno had straightened himself up, looking down at the Avatar with a smug grin.

"Well, well. Looks like I win." He sneered half-heartedly, though he looked so much like his old self that Korra couldn't help but grin back at him challengingly.

"Gee, I guess you're right. Help me up?" She huffed, holding out her hand as she knelt on her elbows. Tahno shrugged, and he reached down; as soon as his hand gripped Korra's, she jerked down, pulling the former water bender to the ground next to her. As he roughly landed on the ground, Korra couldn't help but begin laughing. "Whoops, my hand slipped." She said in-between chuckles, and Tahno pushed himself up to glare at her. With a quick flick of his head, he moved his hair out of his face as he watched Korra.

He hadn't seen her laugh so happily since the Bending Brothers moved in with her, so he couldn't truly be mad at her. Deciding to play along with her, Tahno tackled her suddenly, catching her by surprise. Though Korra was surprised that Tahno suddenly tackled her to the ground, she had absolutely no objections. Soon they were rolling around on the ground, wrestling with each other. Putting one into headlocks- Even kicking and hitting each other. Despite the dirt and sweat that began to cover their bodies, they easily laughed giddily at their activity.

Somehow, though- As the laughter began to die off and the dust began to settle, Korra found herself pinning Tahno down. She was currently sitting on his waist, straddling him, and her hands were holding down his wrists. Grinning at him triumphantly, Korra raised one brow. "I think I won." She said smugly.

"It appears that way." Tahno agreed, allowing Korra to hold him down. He wasn't upset by the turn of events… Not in the least. However, the longer she stayed this way, the more serious the two became. Their breathing had calmed down, yet Korra found herself out of breath. Her face was closer to Tahno's than she had thought, there was only a few inches between them. He was staring at her, too, his cool eyes looking hazy as she felt his breath fan her face. Suddenly it hit her, she was just _sitting _on him. Blushing slightly, Korra released his wrists, and she began backing away.

"Sorry, Tahno. I-" Korra's words died in her throat as Tahno's hand shot up and gripped the back of her neck, stopping her from moving away. His hand was rough and calloused, yet incredibly warm. The back of the Avatar's neck tingled where he touched, and she watched him with wide eyes. Neither of them spoke a word, and neither of them looked away from the other.

With extreme slowness, Tahno's hand made a pressure on her neck, pushing her closer to him. As if in a trance, Korra allowed it- her face beginning to move closer to his. Carefully pushing himself onto his elbow, Tahno's hand slid off of Korra's neck, and gently cupped her cheek. The Avatar knew what was about to happen, and she found that she didn't care. Her mind was warm and fuzzy, and it didn't bother her one bit. There was nothing on her mind except Tahno- And with that being accepted, her lids lowered as she continued to meet his advances. They continued to move with incredible slowness, and Tahno forced himself not to just smash his lips to hers.

Though finally, their breath was beginning to mix together. Tahno could smell her; he could smell the scent of sweat and dirt on her, and a smell like that of a wood fire. He didn't care, though- To him she smelled wonderful; so _Korra._ She could smell him as well- The faintest scent of salt- Just like the ocean. What the two of them _didn't _notice, however, was the sound of footsteps approaching them. They were far too caught-up in what they were going to do. Closer… _Closer_… And just as their lips grazed each other-

"_Korra_?_"_

* * *

So... Yes!

Cliffhanger! Are you maaaaaad? :D

Bwhahaha.

The next chapter will take longer to upload, seeing how I haven't started it yet-

But if you have any actual suggestions, I'm open to your feedback, guys.

I love you all, thanks for reading so far!


End file.
